Conventionally, there is a distribution system for distributing news to a user. For example, there is a system for recording in advance an article distributed to a user and distributing to the user a related article related to the distributed article.
Conventionally, there is a case where it is not possible to distribute a content (e.g., news) desired by a user to an information processing terminal of the user. For example, there is a case where it is not possible to provide news corresponding to an application used by a user in an information processing terminal of the user for the user.
Therefore, the present application discloses an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, and an information processing method that are capable of providing a content corresponding to an application to be used by a user for the user.
(1)
An example of an information processing system according to the present specification includes an information processing terminal and a server configured to communicate with the information processing terminal.
The information processing terminal includes: one or more processors; and a first transceiver.
The one or more processors of the information processing terminal are configured to: start an application in accordance with an instruction of a user; and transmit identification information of the started application to the server, using the first transceiver.
The server includes: one or more processors; a memory; and a second transceiver. The memory of the server is configured to store specifying information in association with identification information of an application, wherein the specifying information specifies, from among a plurality of contents, a content or a group of contents as a target to be transmitted to the information processing terminal. The one or more processors of the server are configured to: receive identification information from the information processing terminal, using the second transceiver; and select, from among the specifying information stored in the memory, specifying information associated with the identification information received from the information processing terminal.
The one or more processors of the information processing terminal or the server are configured to register a content or a group of contents specified by the selected specifying information, as a target to be transmitted to the information processing terminal regarding the information processing terminal.
According to the above configuration (1), it is possible to register a content (or a group of contents) corresponding to an application started in accordance with an instruction of a user in an information processing terminal. Consequently, a server can provide a content corresponding to an application to be used by the user for the user. Further, the user does not need to give an instruction to register an application separately from an instruction to start the application. Thus, it is possible to reduce the trouble of the user regarding registration.
(2)
Every time an application is started in the information processing terminal, the one or more processors of the information processing terminal may transmit identification information of the application to the server.
According to the above configuration (2), every time an application is used in an information processing terminal, an information processing system can register a content (or a group of contents). Thus, even when the association between identification information and specifying information is changed on the server side, it is possible to execute a registration process based on the changed association at an appropriate timing.
(3)
When an application is started multiple times in the information processing terminal, then in accordance with at least twice or more starts among the starts made multiple times, the one or more processors of the information processing terminal may transmit identification information of the application to the server.
(4)
Regardless of whether or not specifying information is selected in accordance with a start of the application, and under the condition that a user gives a registration instruction, the one or more processors of the information processing terminal or the server may register a content or a group of contents.
According to the above configuration (4), also in a case other than a case where an application is started, it is possible to perform registration in accordance with a registration instruction given by the user. Thus, it is easy for the user to perform registration. Thus, it is possible to improve convenience for the user.
(5)
The one or more processors of the information processing terminal may be further configured to cancel the registration of the content or the group that has already been registered.
According to the above configuration (5), the information processing terminal can cancel registration. Thus, for example, it is possible to cancel the registration of a content (or a group of contents) that the user does not wish to register. Consequently, it is possible to reduce the possibility that an unnecessary content is transmitted from the server to the information processing terminal. Thus, it is possible to reduce the amount of communication.
(6)
Under the condition that registration of a content or a group of contents specified by the selected specifying information has not previously been canceled, the one or more processors of the information processing terminal or the server may register the content or the group of contents.
According to the above configuration (6), an information processing system does not register a content (or a group of contents) of which the registration has previously been canceled, even if the content or the group of contents is selected by specifying information selection means. According to this, it is possible to reduce the possibility that a content (or a group of contents) is registered against the intention of the user.
(7)
In a case where the information processing terminal is in a state where the information processing terminal cannot communicate with the server when the application is started, the one or more processors of the information processing terminal may transmit the identification information to the server after the information processing terminal becomes able to communicate with the server.
According to the above configuration (7), even in a case where the information processing terminal cannot communicate with the server when an application is started, the information processing terminal can transmit identification information to the server.
(8)
The one or more processors of the server may be further configured to transmit the selected specifying information to the information processing terminal, using the first transceiver. The one or more processors of the information processing terminal may be further configured to receive the specifying information from the server, using the second transceiver. The one or more processors of the information processing terminal may register a content or a group of contents specified by the specifying information received from the server.
According to the above configuration (8), even in a state where the information processing terminal cannot communicate with the server when a registered content is changed, the information processing terminal can reflect the change at this time.
(9)
While a started application is being executed, the one or more processors of the information processing terminal may execute in a background a process of registering a content or a group of contents specified by specifying information associated with identification information of the application.
According to the above configuration (9), after an application is started, the information processing terminal can execute a registration process soon.
(10)
Regarding at least several pieces of identification information of a plurality of types of identification information, the memory of the server may store a plurality of pieces of specifying information in association with a single piece of identification information. When a plurality of pieces of specifying information are associated with identification information received from the information processing terminal, the one or more processors of the server may select each of the plurality of pieces of specifying information.
According to the above configuration (10), in accordance with the start of an application made once, the information processing system can register a plurality of contents (or a plurality of groups of contents). This can further improve convenience for the user.
(11)
The one or more processors of the information processing terminal may: start a game application; and transmit identification information of the started game application to the server.
According to the above configuration (11), an information processing system can register a content (or a group of contents) in accordance with the start of a game application.
(12)
The one or more processors of the server may be further configured to, under the condition that a content is a registered content or a content included in a registered group, transmit the content among the plurality of contents to the information processing terminal, using the second transceiver. The one or more processors of the information processing terminal may be further configured to: receive the content from the server, using the first transceiver; and display on a display the content received from the server.
According to the above configuration (12), the server can provide a content regarding registration for the information processing terminal, and the information processing terminal can present the provided content for the user.
It should be noted that the present specification discloses an example of the information processing terminal or the server in the above (1) to (12). Further, the present specification discloses an example of a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program for causing a computer of an information processing terminal (or a server) to function as means of the information processing terminal (or the server) in the above (1) to (12). Further, the present specification discloses an example of an information processing method executed by the information processing system in the above (1) to (12).
According to the information processing system, the information processing apparatus, the storage medium having stored therein the information processing program, or the information processing method, it is possible to provide a content corresponding to an application to be used by a user for the user.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.